Antes
by Miss Starfire
Summary: Callar para siempre es a veces más difícil que decir la verdad.


**Resumen:** Callar para siempre es a veces más difícil que decir la verdad.

 **Esta historia se la deben a muchas cosas horrorosas que me han pasado en las últimas semanas, pero más que nada a la canción** _ **Antes**_ **de Obie Bermudez.**

 **Advertencia:** Al igual que en todas mis otras historias, les debo avisar que mis ideas tienden a ser descarriadas, gráficas, frustrantes, llenas de cliffhangers (¿cómo se dice eso en Español?), drama y lenguaje fuerte. La verdad no creo que mis historias en Español tengan un lenguaje tan corriente como el que a veces utilizo en mis historias en Inglés simplemente porque en mi mente complicada las palabras groseras en Inglés no me molestan, pero en Español si lo hacen. Tal vez sea porque las groserías en mi primera lengua me pesan más que en la segunda lengua, o algo más que aún no he podido descifrar.

Como a todo autor, me encantan los reviews pero solo si son constructivos. Si no te agrada la historia o la idea, no pierdas tu tiempo o el mío en leer solo para dejar una majadería de review. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ponte a estudiar :P Como decimos en México: si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no hables :) Eso no significa que no estoy abierta a sugerencias, pero hay una diferencia entre una crítica constructiva y un berrinche. Los berrinches me los como con pan en las mañanas, y el berrinchudo se termina viendo como un idiota :)

 **N/A:** Esta no es una historia feliz. Es el resultado de depresión y cansancio. Es lo que pasa cuando la vida te da tantos problemas, uno tras otro, que no te queda más que escribir una historia triste con la esperanza de que la mala racha que estás pasando de alguna forma se transfiera al papel (o archivo).

Lo siento, mis Queridos y Fieles Lectores, pero no hay felicidad en mí en este momento.

* * *

 **Antes**

 _Hermosa_ no empezaba ni bastaba para describirla. La verdad, no había palabras suficientes para indicar con máxima certeza lo radiante y bella que lucía mi pelirroja delante de mí. Su largo vestido blanco parecía haber sido confeccionado por ángeles – solo para ella y nadie más. El modo en el que su larga cabellera caía en una artística cascada sobre sus hombros expuestos no le quitaba nada al resplandor de sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de felicidad. Sus labios, al momento tan rojos y vibrantes como su cabello, me secaban la boca y hacían mis labios sentirse tan vivos como el día que la besé por primera vez. Pepper siempre se había visto perfecta en mis ojos, pero hoy esa perfección era acrecentada por mis sentimientos a una potencia de infinito más uno.

Podría pasarme el día relatando y detallando lo perfectamente angelical que se veía la mujer que amo, pero sé que no existe el tiempo suficiente en mi vida ni en el universo entero para hacerle justicia a lo que mis ojos admiraban con llanto. El día tan esperado por fin había llegado, y como se lo había prometido yo a ella, aquí estaba yo presente – tal y como sé que lo estaré por siempre.

Tal y como lamentaré por siempre el haberla dejado ir.

Las circunstancias del pasado no importan. Los detalles de mi estupidez juvenil no valen la pena repetir. Recitar y maldecirme a mí mismo por lastimarla y no pelear por ella no cambiará el presente o el futuro. Nada que puedo decir o hacer ahora o después alterará la realidad de que la tuve en mis brazos, que me dio su corazón, y que yo no supe que hacer con ese virtuoso regalo. Nada cambiará el hecho de que malgasté su devoción y su amor por mí. Nada volverá el tiempo atrás para permitirme el derecho inmerecido de corregir lo que quebranté.

Nada.

Nada en lo absoluto.

Al igual que nada arrancará de mi ser el amor que aun siento por ella.

El amor que siempre tendré.

Y es ese amor sin fin que me previene ponerme de pie en este mismo momento y gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo. Que siempre la he amado. Que no quiero que me abandone de la manera que yo la abandoné. Que aunque sé que no merezco ni un vistazo de su parte, yo aún la deseo y sueño vivir y morir a su lado.

No.

No dejo nada de esto salir.

Ni siquiera remuevo la sonrisa falsa que he portado desde el momento que llegué a la iglesia y que mantendré hasta el momento que ella y Happy huyan de la recepción para empezar su luna de miel.

No.

No digo nada. Solo me trago el dolor y la desesperación y me muerdo la lengua durante el eternamente largo momento en el que el ministro espera respuesta a su petición de que si alguien tiene alguna objeción al matrimonio que está por ser oficiado, que se revele ahora mismo o que callé para siempre.

No.

Yo callaré para siempre.

No puedo hacerle eso a Pepper. Ya la he dañado lo suficiente.

Es ahora mi turno de llorar y de sufrir.

En silencio.

Como ella lo hizo alguna ver por mí.

Entonces, cuando sus ojos saltan de mirarme a mí a ver a su novio, y cuando el ministro los declara marido y mujer, no digo nada. No me quejo. No grito. Solo pretendo ser feliz.

Feliz.

Lo único que ella quería ser conmigo.

Y lo único que no le di.


End file.
